Shô
Shou is a childhood friend of Erza, having known her during the days she and their friends were kept as slaves and forced to build the Tower of Paradise. As he was is the youngest of the group, he the most sensitive to whats going on around him. He also the closest to Erza calling her "nee-san" (big sister). History Shou was one of the kids that was taken from his home and force to build the R-System or Tower of Paradise. It was there he made friends with Erza, Jeral, Wally, Miriana and Simon who together weathered the cruel methods of the their captors. One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the others slaves to stage a revolt. Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and set to leave the island for good. But Jeral, now being controlled by Zerf, destroyed the ship leading off the island and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Shou and his friends to stay and finish the tower. After eight years, the tower was completed. Plot Tower of Paradise Arc He and the other then appear at the casino Team Natsu were currently vacationing in, with Shou forcefully becoming the blackjack dealer at the table Ezra and Lucy are playing at and using his magic to turn the patrons into cards. He accuses Erza of betraying them (going off the lie Jeral told them) and distract her long enough for Wally to shoot her with a sleeping bullet. He and the others then kidnap her (as well as Happy) and head back to the Tower of Paradise. During the trip back, Shou reveals their intention of her for the tower almost near manically which disturbs Erza. When Shou goes to talk to Erza when she put into a cell once they reach the tower. Ezra knocks him out and escapes. He recovers and finds her, but not before overhearing of what really happened back then when Ezra explains this to her teammate, throwing him into conflict on who to believe. When Simon later appears and confirms Erza's story as well as Jeral's intention of playing a game with the coming threat of the Atherion. Shou turns Ezra into a card and runs off, intent on protecting her and escaping the tower. Unfortunately he runs into Ikaruga and finds he no match for her. Luckily Erza frees herself from her card and does battle with her as Shou looks on. After she wins, Ezra convinces him to escape as she presses on to Jeral. He, Wally, Miriana, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Lluvia get off the island just in time as the Atherion crashes down upon the tower and completes the R-System. The group can do nothing more then watch from afar as the rest of the arc's events unfold. Later Wally, Miriana, and he apologize to Erza for their actions and morn the loss of Simon. Erza offers them an invitation to join Fairy Tail. The group consider it but stow away the night their suppose to leave as they still feel ashamed for what they've done. Ezra finds this out but doesn't stop them and lets them go. But not before giving them a grand sendoff via fireworks as a sign that they'll always be friends. Abilities Shou's magical ability lay in cards which he uses to trap people into pocket dimensions, effectively turning them into cards. However despite being trapped in them, the figures inside can still interact with those on the outside to an extent such as when a casino patron was able to use his knife and cut Lucy's bonds. Erza was also able to break free thanks to Ikaruga's sword strikes from which Erza was able to use to free herself when Shou turned her into card. Shou also uses his cards as projectiles when on the offensive. Category:Characters S Category:Villains